


Something In Your Smile

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Trish takes a vacation and meets someone new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a vacation community.

Trish smiles as she walks into the pool area of the vacation community she’d joined while she was married. Her husband couldn’t stand her fame and the fact that she brought in most of the money, so he’d left her for someone younger. He’d tried for custody of their children, but had lost. She, however, had been willing to share custody and since it was his month with the children and the weather was beautiful, she’d headed to this community a friend had told her about. For the first time in a long while, she’s feeling relaxed and just wants to sit by the pool and get a suntan. 

She settles into one of the chairs after taking off the skirt wrap she’s wearing and leans back, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes. A little while later, she notices that the sun is being blocked and she cracks open one eye, spotting a well built, tall, dark haired man in front of her. “Excuse me, you’re blocking the sun.” 

“Sorry, Miss,” the man says, turning to face her. His face lights up as he looks in her eyes, and after he checks out her face, he lets his gaze go lower, but he quickly looks back into her eyes. “My apologies,” he adds, voice heavily accented. 

Trish sits up a little, smiling at the stranger. “I’m Trish.” 

“Wade. Pleasure to meet you,” he murmurs, sitting in the chair next to her. “What brings you to The Garden?” 

“My first vacation away from my ex-husband and my kids. They’re with him for the month, so I decided to get away for a while. You?” 

“Ah, my friends thought I should get away from work for a bit, and also, I’d just gotten out of an extremely bad relationship, so they paid for this trip.”

“Nice friends. How long ago is “just gotten out”?” Trish asks. She knows she shouldn’t be thinking about the things she’s thinking when it comes to this stranger.

“A couple months. I’m well over it, I just needed to get away because she’d started coming around again. Drew and Sheamus bought me a ticket to the Garden and here I am. Engaged in a... dubious conversation with a beautiful woman.” 

Trish chuckles. “How are you finding the Garden so far?” 

“Living up to it’s name. It’s beautiful here. Even more so now.”

“Oh, so you like to flatter.” 

“I try.” He smiles. “Can I buy you a drink” 

“I’d like that,” Trish replies, swinging her legs around so her feet hit the ground. She scoops up the wrap she’d had around her waist and allows Wade to help her to her feet. She raises an eyebrow when she realizes how much taller than her he is. She’s always had a thing for tall men. But regardless, she’ll flirt with this stranger and enjoy spending time with someone who flirts with her so easily, and if more comes of it, then she’ll be happy with that. If more doesn’t, well, she’s going in with no expectations. She’s just here to have fun, relax, and enjoy herself.


End file.
